USJD+
USJD+ es un servicio de streaming ficticio, y una colección de proyectos cancelados en reinicio por parte del grupo USJD. Membresía La membresía cuesta 12 Slepps al mes y te garantiza los siguientes beneficios: * Disfrutar de una reinvención corta, cómoda y resumida de cada proyecto cancelado, indefinidamente pospuesto o descontinuado de los 4 miembros de USJD, conservando el dramatismo y suspenso de los mismos. Se les pasa a conocer como exclusivas de plus. * Artículos limpios, organizados, legibles y comprensibles. * Detrás de escenas y contenido extra exclusivo de la plataforma. * Versión de prueba gratuita extendida por 100 años. ¿Qué esperas? Sé más, y únete a USJD+ (Nota: Studios separados pueden donar permisos para el streaming de sus proyectos y la continuación/reinicio de sus proyectos cancelados) Ya en streaming USJD (proyectos grupales) Series Animadas * Young Avengers: Gray Uzumaki Studios Series Animadas * Rise of the Thunder-Bolts * Ultimate Iron Man * Ultimate Agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D * Ultimate Fantastic Four Cómics * Impossible Spider-Man * Deadpool Begins * Spider-Man: Web Legend: La Precuela Oficial Videojuegos * Spider-Man: Web Origins * Spider-Man: Web Legend * Spider-Man: Web Destiny Sleeping Studios Cómics * Fist of Khonshu * The Mark of Kaine * Unlimited Spider-Man * The X-Gen Shielded Archangel/JG42 Corporation Series Animadas * Captain America: Shield Slash! Cómics * Daredevil: Man without fear - Preludio Videojuegos * Daredevil: Hell's Kitchen * Daredevil: Man without fear * Avengers Arena: Battle Royale Odysseus Studios/Davizard Entertainment Studios Cómics * Ant-Man (Odysseus) * Withering Wolverine Próximos a estrenarse USJD (proyectos grupales) Series Animadas * Young Avengers (exclusiva de plus) Cómics * Young Avengers: Spider-Boy (exclusiva de plus) * Young Avengers vs. The Various Sons of Deadpool (exclusiva de plus) * The Devil of Hell's Kitchen (exclusiva de plus) Videojuegos * Videojuego de Young Avengers sin título Uzumaki Studios Series Animadas * Thunderbolts Strike Again (exclusiva de plus) * The Ultimates (exclusiva de plus) * Ultimate Iron Man (exclusiva de plus) Cómics * X-Men: Days of Future Doom (exclusiva de plus) Sleeping Studios Películas Animadas * Iron Man: Rise of Hell (exclusiva de plus) * Black Panther: Siege (exclusiva de plus) Series Animadas * X-Men: (R)evolution (exclusiva de plus) Cómics * Unlimited Spider-Man (exclusiva de plus) * Mighty Avengers (exclusiva de plus) * The X-Factor (exclusiva de plus) * Superior Scarlet Spider (exclusiva de plus) Videojuegos * Spider-Man: New ways to live (exclusiva de plus) Shielded Archangel/JG42 Corporation Películas Live-action * Moon Knight (exclusiva de plus) Animadas * The Masters of Evil * X-Men in the Eye of the Storm (exclusiva de plus) * All-New Ghost Rider (exclusiva de plus) * Series Animadas * Avengers: Earth-2 (exclusiva de plus) * Perceptive Magneto (exclusiva de plus) * Winter Soldier/Soldado de Invierno (exclusiva de plus) * Heroes for Hire Cómics * The Man with the Golden Army (one-shot) * Boomerang's Second Chance * The Winter Soldier * Avengers: Black Operations Unit (exclusiva de plus) * Unalterable Captain America (exclusiva de plus) * Unstoppable X-Men (exclusiva de plus) * The Silent Spider-Man (one-shot) (exclusiva de plus) * Mister Knight (one-shot) (exclusiva de plus) Videojuegos * Street Fighters in the Marvel Universe (exclusiva de plus) * Contest of Champions I (exclusiva de plus) * Ultimate Alliance (exclusiva de plus) * Ultimate Alliance 2 (exclusiva de plus) * Marvel Universe (exclusiva de plus) * Extraordinary X-Men (exclusiva de plus) * The Adamant Deadpool (exclusiva de plus) Odysseus Studios/Davizard Entertainment Studios Series * Superior Spider-Man (exclusiva de plus) Cómics * Ms. Marvel * Weaponed Wolverine (exclusiva de plus) * Thunderbolts: Elektra (exclusiva de plus) * Thunderbolts: Agent Venom (exclusiva de plus) * Thunderbolts: Punisher (exclusiva de plus) Videojuegos * Thunderbolts: No Man's Land (exclusiva de plus) Vegeta Studios Videojuegos * Spider-Man: Blood Legion (exclusiva de plus) Categoría:Servicios de streaming Categoría:USJD Entertainment Categoría:USJD+